


Deep Thoughts

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crack, Facial, M/M, PWP, Threesome, group porn watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Watching porn with Ryo and Shige, Yamapi voices a complaint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Deep Thoughts  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Ryo/Shige/Yamapi  
**Warnings:** PWP, crack, threesome, group porn watching, facial  
**Summary:** Watching porn with Ryo and Shige, Yamapi voices a complaint.

They were on Ryo's bed, watching porn.

Yamapi wasn't really sure how they'd gotten there. He understood up to the point where he, Shige, and Ryo were going to meet up for drinks, but Ryo had texted them at the last minute saying he didn't feel like going out, so they met at his apartment instead.

And somehow they'd ended up on Ryo's bed watching porn rather than on Ryo's couch watching porn. Yamapi secretly thought it was a bit wasteful, Ryo owning two separate TV sets when he lived alone, but he wasn't about to say anything. It didn't occur to him to suspect Ryo's motives.

Ryo had started touching himself about ten minutes ago. Yamapi and Shige had looked at him and then at each other before simultaneously shrugging and following suit (no sense in letting Ryo have all the fun).

But something was bothering Yamapi. It bothered him every time he watched porn, but he wasn't sure how to ask people about it without sounding like he was bragging. He definitely wasn't as big as the guy getting a blow job on screen now, however, so that made it better, right?

"How come I can never find someone who can do that?" he asked, as the girl on screen deep-throated the guy's enormous cock, lips wrapped around the base.

Ryo and Shige stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Shige asked, as Ryo guffawed.

Yamapi just blinked at them and nodded. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up. Ryo and Shige were both staring at his cock now. It wilted a little under the scrutiny, and he began to regret pulling it out of his pants so soon.

"Well, you are kind of big," Ryo said.

"Not as big as he is!"

Yamapi gestured at the screen, where the man was now thrusting forcefully into the woman's face. Shige looked critically from Pi to the TV and back. "I'm not so sure about that."

"And she's getting paid to do it, anyway," Ryo smirked.

About to retort about how he'd paid women to do it too, Yamapi stopped. He wasn't going there.

There was a lull in the conversation, during which Shige looked a bit uncomfortable and Ryo looked thoughtful enough to make Yamapi uncomfortable, too. He was grinning, too. And just as Yamapi decided to drop the subject and go back to watching porn and fantasizing about people's throats, Ryo said, "I bet Shige could do it."

Shige blanched.

Yamapi looked at him thoughtfully. "He can fit a lot in his mouth," Ryo added.

"But that's his mouth, not his throat," Yamapi argued, mostly because Shige looked horrified. He assumed it was because Shige couldn't do it and was afraid they would want him to try. But Ryo persisted.

"What do you say, Shige? Think you could fit that all in?"

"Uh," Shige looked conflicted.

Ryo smirked and changed tactics, "I bet you couldn't."

"No, I definitely could," Shige retorted quickly. He covered his mouth in horror, but the damage was done.

"You could?" he asked, hopefully, at exactly the same time as Ryo said, "Prove it."

Shige sighed and nodded. Before Yamapi could figure out how to politely ask his friend to suck him off, Shige was climbing down to lie between his legs. He gave Yamapi's cock a few licks first, wrapping a hand around the base to pull him back to full hardness. It didn't take much, as he'd already been worked up, and the idea of what Shige was going to do was the subject of so many of his fantasies. Shige's face hadn't necessarily been a big part of any of his fantasies before, but it certainly wasn't hurting. He was always at his hottest when he was concentrating, Yamapi thought.

Then Shige wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, and it occurred to Yamapi that Shige had been speaking from experience. He wasn't sure what he'd thought Shige had meant, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. Twining his fingers in Shige's hair, he settled back against the headboard and groaned, content to let Shige move at his own pace.

Ryo had other ideas. "Are you going to prove it or not?" he asked.

A quick glance over found him with his hand down his pants again, this time with the TV off, watching Shige and Yamapi instead. Then the warmth left his cock, and he looked down to see Shige turning a glare on Ryo. From the groan Ryo let out, Yamapi wasn't the only one who found that glare more sexy than frightening. Still, he wasn't going to be mean to the guy who was sucking his cock. "Just ignore him," he told Shige, stroking his hair. "He's jealous."

Shige turned to look at him for a second, then smirked. He twisted around until he could look at Ryo with his mouth around Yamapi's cock, and without breaking eye contact with Ryo, slid his mouth down until his nose was against Yamapi's skin. Yamapi moaned, his world suddenly focused entirely on Shige's mouth as Shige pulled most of the way off, sucking all the way, then took him back in, and repeated, engulfing him in wet heat over and over.

It was just as good as everyone said it was. He was normally pretty good at keeping his hips under control, but Shige's pace was just a bit too slow, and before he knew it he was thrusting his hips up to meet him. He paused and said, "Shit, sorry."

Shige pulled off and licked his lips. His voice was gruff when he said, "It's okay, keep going."

He wrapped his lips back around Yamapi's cock and held still. Yamapi got the message and began thrusting, slowly at first, then faster when Shige didn't protest. He heard a "holy fuck" from Ryo's direction and moaned his agreement, letting his eyes slide shut.

He was vaguely aware of some movement on the bed, but didn't register it consciously until Shige groaned around his cock. When he opened his eyes, Ryo had climbed behind Shige and was groping his ass. Ryo leaned forward and tugged Shige's head off Yamapi long enough to ask him something (Yamapi was more focused on the sudden absence of mouth on his cock). Shige groaned and nodded and went back to letting Yamapi fuck his mouth.

This time, Yamapi kept his eyes open, watching as Ryo pulled Shige's pants open and down, then sat back to squeeze lube into his hand. He had a pretty good view of Ryo's fingers pushing into Shige, and the way Shige moaned around his cock as it happened nearly finished Yamapi. He sped up as Shige kept moaning, enjoying the way Shige's throat squeezed around him each time.

Just as Yamapi's body began to tense, Ryo tugged Shige's head off him again. Yamapi whined until Ryo wrapped a lube-coated hand around his cock, pulling him off.

Before Yamapi could properly recover, Ryo had Shige on his back next to Yamapi. His pants and shirt were off in the next second, and one leg was over Ryo's shoulder. As he watched Ryo hitch Shige's other leg around his waist and push in, Yamapi decided it wasn't surprising at all that Ryo was so impatient in bed. The pace Ryo set was instantly harsh, but the noises Shige was making didn't sound bothered.

It wasn't until he looked at Shige and saw his eyes squeezed shut that Yamapi realized he'd come over Shige's eye. He wiped it off with a finger, then licked it off of that, smirking when Ryo cursed. He made a show of leaning down to kiss Shige, all tongue, letting their lips come apart sometimes so that for Ryo to see. Shige grabbed one of his hands and guided it to his cock, rewarding him with a pleased moan when he started pulling at it. He stopped kissing Shige for a moment to take in the view—he wished Ryo would take his shirt off, but even clothed the sight of him fucking Shige was hotter than any porn, especially when Shige was moaning and pushing into his hand—before moving down to lie on his side so he could suck a hickey onto Shige's neck.

Getting tired, he started moving his hand faster. Moans fell from both Shige and Ryo's lips, and Yamapi was definitely going to remember that Ryo moaned like a girl the next time Ryo tried to make fun of him for something.

Then Shige thrashed, pushing his head back into the pillow and spilling all over Yamapi's hand. Ryo got in a few more thrusts before following, clinging to Shige's hip in a way that had Yamapi wincing.

Once done, Ryo collapsed on the bed next to Shige, obviously not about to help with any cleanup, so Yamapi grabbed a shirt off the floor (which said Red Hot Chili Peppers and looked a lot bigger than most of Ryo's shirts) and used it to wipe his hand and Shige clean, then tossed it back on the floor, flung an arm over Shige's shoulder, and fell asleep.

 


End file.
